This invention relates to an in-car video system.
Among the video devices for use in a car are TV tuners, DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) players, and navigation systems. There are systems incorporating such video devices and capable of controlling two display devices (monitors).
FIG. 4 is a plan view showing an example of a car interior equipped with two display devices. The first display device is a color LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel 25F installed in about the center of the dashboard. The location of the color LCD panel 25F allows a driver in a driver seat DS included among the front seats and a passenger in a passenger seat PS included among the front seats to watch an image displayed on the color LCD panel 25F. The second display device is a color LCD panel 25R installed between the passenger seat PS and the driver seat DS, in the vicinity of the backrests of the two seats. The location of the color LCD panel 25R allows passengers in rear passenger seats RS to watch an image displayed on the color LCD panel 25R.
The display on the color LCD panel 25F is controlled as shown in FIG. 5 as a safety measure, that is, to prevent the driver from gazing at the display on the color LCD panel 25F or getting distracted by setting a navigation system while driving the car. As shown in FIG. 5, when the car is moving, the display of a moving image such as a TV broadcast or DVD playback is prohibited and the content of the navigation menu display is restricted, allowing only a simplified menu to be displayed. In the simplified menu, menu items used to set a destination or a route to the destination are not displayed. This is because allowing the driver to set a destination or a route to the destination when the car is moving is detrimental to safe driving.
When the car is stationary, the display of a moving image is allowed and it becomes possible to display a standard menu including all menu items for navigation.
Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2000-205887 is a prior art reference having relevance to the above description.
As described above, system control in the in-car video system is integrated at a main unit of the system. Therefore, once some restrictions are imposed on the system operation or settings, the restrictions cannot be removed by operating from the rear passenger seats RS.